


Words

by flyingfishflops



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Magic, Manipulation, Patton Centric, Torture, Villan Deceit, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfishflops/pseuds/flyingfishflops
Summary: Certain phrases have power over the sides. When Patton confronts Deceit about the impersonation, things go astray.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sanders Sides fic! Woo!  
> This is based off of several Head cannons that I like a lot, for the potential they have.  
> This gets very dark (cause apparently I cant write anything that isn't) so be warned.  
> title is from Words by Mika
> 
> Warnings for Manipulation and Torture and Deceit.

His room is cold and dark when he speaks, the dust thicker than usual.

 

“Deceit.” The summons had barely left Patton’s mouth before the air around him shifted subtly, sending the particles spinning away madly as the Liar melted into view. Deceit glanced up at Patton with vague disinterest, as if he’d been there the whole time and Patton had just walked in on him. He smiled his charming, erie smile, though Patton could sense mild irritation masked benife it, leaking out from under his scales. Aside from his muffled aura, he seemed completely at ease. The way he never seemed thrown off was kind of frustrating, if Patton was completely honest.

 

“Patton, what a pleasure it is to see you” he purred, words coated with enough syrup to make Patton feel sick. The moral side crossed his arms defensively.

“I’m sorry to pull you in at short notice, Dee, but I just wanna have a quick chat and then I’ll let you be on your way, if that’s alright with you.” He smiled to match Deceit’s own, though his tone would hopefully make it clear enough it would  _ have _ to be alright with him. Deceit licked his lips thoughtfully, as if trying to taste the atmosphere as a snake tastes scents.

  
“Very well.” he conceded. “Although I must say I have absolutely no idea what this could be about.” Patton careful ignored the sarcasm.

 

“It’s about the other day. The video, I mean.” he clarified.

“What about it?” Patton was not the kind of guy to hate someone, but he found it very difficult to like Deceit sometimes. Like whenever he interacted with him, for example. And especially when he interacted with his family.

 

“I just wanted to let you know, if you ever use me, or anything else, as a way to hurt Thomas, his friends or the others again, you’ll regret it.” He dropped the smile, and the room responded to his mood, the golden light dimming further, and the temperature dropping until their breath misted in the air. It wasn’t often he threatened people; and definitely not in as serious a way as this.

 

“Naturally.” Patton glared, and Deceit huffed, dropping his smirk. He reached a gloved hand up to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. “Honestly Patton, I wouldn't  _ dream _ of it!”  _ No,  _ Patton thought.  _ You wouldn’t. You’d just do it. _ Out loud, he sighed, shrugging.

“All I’m saying is, just, leave us alone?  Please?” He tried, meeting Deciet’s eyes. Despite the odd, snakey, scaly face, Deceit’s smile was... quite reassuring actually.

 

“Patton, Patton.” he purred, reaching out and caressing the Heart’s face with a glove that matched the warm yellow of the room’s lighting. “Would I ever do something to hurt you? Or any of you, really. Why would you think I’d do something like that?” his face fell slightly. “Do you not… trust me?” 

“No! No, I do!” Patton reassured him. Because of course he did. Didn’t he? He did. He… he was overreacting. Deceit would never try to hurt them in any way. His chest ached from guilt as he looked at Deciet’s point of view. He was being silly really. Silly, stupid Patton. “I’m sorry.” he confessed, pushing up his glasses slightly as he rubbed at the tears of shame prickling in his eyes. “It was just a bit of a shock, you know? Finding out you pretended to be me. I was worried you might’ve done something and they just weren't telling me. I know it’s silly…” Deceit was shushing him now, and his hand felt warm and gentle through the glove against his face. Patton felt calm and warm, like his worries were spilling away, like leaves carried by a clear meadow brook. 

 

“You know I wouldn’t, Pat. I’d never do anything to hurt you.” That was reassuring. Deceit was reassuring. Deceit was-

 

_ Lying _ . A part of his brain whispered. but...

No. no that couldn’t be right.

_ Of course he’s lying.  _ It whispered again.  _ He’s  _ deceit,  _ he’s tricking you.  _

 

Patton bit his lip nervously, and gently pushed Deciet’s hand away.

“Patton?” he asked, voice full of warmth and concern. “Is everything alright?”

Yes, the bright yellow light of the room told him. You can trust him, he was reassured by it’s warmth. Patton wanted to, but a small part of him, the part of him designed for honesty was nagging at him, telling him to get away. A phrase, sunk to the bottom of his memories, from a book, or a relative in Thomas’s childhood rose up to the surface, like a bubble on an otherwise still lake, and popped on his tongue. 

 

“ _ Your eyes turn green when you lie _ .” he whispered. “Repeat what you just told me?” Deceit blinked, taken aback.

“I’d never hurt any of you” he repeated automatically. 

 

Before Patton’s very eyes, Deceit’s own mismatched pair turned the same shade of toxic green.

 

Patton stumbled back, spell broken. The hash yellow light of Deceit trickery vanished, sending the room into near darkness, as Patton’s heart beat hard with fear. Deceit scrubbed desperately at his eyes, as if hoping to erase the tell-tale colourings. As if his name shouldn’t have been warning enough. Silly, stupid Patton. Rage spurring him on, he clenched his fist and socked Deceit in the Jaw, knocking him to the ground.

 

“How dare you! What did you do to them?” He glared down at the Liar, who was sweating profusely on the floor.

“I didn’t do anything to them!” he snapped, sitting himself up, his normally unshakable facade gone for a moment. His left eye melted back to its usual piercing yellow. So, he hadn’t done anything. That much was true.

“But you want to.” Patton put his hands on his hips. “I think you should change your mind on that sharpish, kid.”

“Alright then. Do not worry Patton. I wont hurt them.” Patton was relieved to see the remaining green drain away, marking it as a truth. 

 

Too relieved to pay attention to wording.

 

“I want you to leave now. You have overstayed your welcome.” Something dark flashed over Deceit’s face for a moment, before being replaced by yet another smile as he put his hat back on, and picked himself up. 

“I suppose I must have.” Patton watched the two faced man saunter over to the door. He paused. “Say.” he began, and Patton felt the last bits of anger left in his stomach turn to dread. “How on earth do you deal with all that  _ heartache _ you carry Pat?” He spun around, smiling like a snake. 

 

Patton bent double, clutching his chest as the word washed over him. He let out a wordless yell as the pain sent him to the floor. Red hot serpents wrapped themselves around his heart, squeezing tight. Emotions poured out his eyes like a broken tap. He hunted desperately for air among the white. Summoning every scrap of will power, he stared up at Deceit, who swam in and out of focus. Desperate, Patton remembered an old playground yell.

 

“ _ Liar, Liar, Pants on fire! _ ” he gasped, and was soon rewarded with a yelp and a curse, and a new flickering light that was quickly beaten out. It was a childish saying, but it was effective. The distraction gave him a few blessed moments free of pain. “Virgil!” He screamed. “Roman! Logan! Someone, Help!” before the pain set in again. He sobbed, shaking violently, until a figure knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

 

“What’s wrong Patton?” Deceit asked, wearing an expression that almost looked like sympathy. “You look utterly  _ heart broken _ ” 

 

Deceit’s cackling was the last thing Patton heard besides his own distant screams as he shattered like a ceramic vase.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "You say it's only Words  
> and That it will get easier with time  
> Nothings only words  
> That's how hearts get Hurt" ~ Words, Mika
> 
> (i might continue this some time. I think i'd like to)


End file.
